ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
PhantoMask
PhantoMask is the Alternatrix's DNA Sample of the extinct Operan from the dead planet Anur G'rrnay. Appearance PhantoMask wears a black tuxedo, a black top hat with a white strap which holds the Alternatrix symbol. He has a red cape with black torn ends. He has a white ghost tail. He has wrinkly dirty brown skin. He has large open eyes with tiny pupils. He has a large rotten toothed grin with jagged teeth. He has long blood red claws. His main feature is his white mask which covers all of his face besides his left eye and the area around it. It has two rugged holes showing his right eye and smile. Powers and Abilities PhantoMask's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He is capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. PhantoMask can fly, has a invulnerable mask, can become invisible, and can survive in space. PhantoMask is able to use Telekinesis to move the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also obviously use his telekinetic abilities to move multiple objects. PhantoMask can stick his claws into a person's head, injecting a toxin paralysing them and knocking them unconscious. If PhantoMask where to remove his mask from his face, similar to Toepick, be would be able to induce great fear into them, either by staring deep into them, opening his mouth or putting his mask on them. PhantoMask can turn completely black and merge/camouflage with the shadows. Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can block PhantoMasks intangibility and his invisibility. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. When he uses his Invisibility or Intangibility his mask doesn't turn invisible or intangible. Trivia * PhantoMask's Species are all wiped out making him the last of his kind due to there planet being moved dangerously closest to their sun burning them all. * PhantoMask is the Alternatrix's replacement for PhantoMask. This is because I wanted me to have different species from the same places as Ben Tennyson's aliens, in reference to the fact we share a first name but have different last names. (BTW Ben Tennyson and Bellwood do not exist in my universe). * You can use PhantoMask in your series. Just message me first with where you're using him. * PhantoMask is based on the Phantom of the opera. . Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Alternatrix Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Earth-1218 Category:Slush7450